Acuafobia y club de natación, mala convinacion
by daniela70306
Summary: luka es una excelente nadadora que siente amor y pasión por el agua, miku su hermana menor, tiene aquafobia, pese a que su madre murio en un tragico accidente en un barco junto con un montón de personas y tiene sentimientos hacia su hermana mayor, luka, y mikuo, su padre es dueño del club de natación mas prestigioso de todo japon, ¿miku lograra superar su fobia? pasen y lean


_**Summary**_

Era una noche de luna llena en Japón; el esférico blanco se podía ver a todo su esplendor.

La luna bañaba también la turbia agua que yacía en una extensa piscina olímpica; de repente una mano azotó contra el muro de la piscina. Salpicando agua en el proceso; una chica de coletas que se hallaba observando desde la orilla presionó un botón deteniendo un cronómetro.

La peliacua observó el aparato, impresionada y prosiguió a exclamar orgullosa

- ¡Felicidades, Luka chan, rompiste tu record personal!- la aludida sacó bruscamente su cabeza del agua, buscando oxígeno nuevamente –Y con esto terminamos por hoy- la peliacua se estaba preparando para irse, en cuando sintió una mano mojada atraparle el pie, impidiendo dar un segundo paso

- Espera; es demasiado pronto, ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?- dijo la chica quitándose su gorro y sus gafas – Es muy temprano aún y sigo sin dar mi mayor esfuerzo- la chica suplicaba dejando ver en sus orbes azules el deseo de seguir en el agua, sus cabellos rosados caían elegantemente sobre sus hombros y bien formada espalda, poniéndola en un pose adorable; en cambio la peliacua tenía su cabello sujetado a dos coleta, los ojos de igual color y su ropa deportiva de una remera blanca con mangas cortas y su pantalón negro con rayas blancas y sus zapatillas deportivas

- Pero Luka chan; es tarde, además ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, creo que deberías descansar- respondió la peliacua, a lo que Luka estuvo a punto de responderle –no quiero que te sobre exijas o vas a acabar mal-

- Miku, Miku, Miku…- la peli rosa salió de la piscina y se paró frente a la menor, quien solo tenía ojitos iluminados ante tal cercanía -… ¿Crees que algo malo pueda pasarme?- su voz sonó hostil, sonrojando levemente a la peliacua, quien solo giró su mirada evitando la de Luka

- S-Solo me preocupo porque siempre haces esos trucos en el agua que me asustan- dijo Miku rascándose nerviosa el brazo izquierdo

- Tranquila, hermanita,… estaré bien- dijo Luka, haciendo que en la mente de Miku resuene ``_**Estaré bien´´**_.

De alguna forma, la Hatsune recordaba esa frase como algo no muy bueno…

- Miku chan; quédate tranquila que mami estará bien- dijo una mujer frente a la inocente pequeña de 8 años

- P-pero ya sabes que temo por ti, mamá- ante este comentario, la mujer no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita

- Luka chan te cuidará; además verás que todo estará bien…- la mujer tenía unos hermosos cabellos peliacua oscuros, la mujer cargaba unos equipajes en particular

- ¿Estás lista, cariño?- dijo un hombre peli rosado quien cargaba unas maletas extra

- Sí; ¿Y Luka?- respondió la mujer mirando a todos lados en busca de su hija

- Está observando el mar; ya sabes cómo es ella…- `

- Libre…- dijo Miku en un susurro inaudible, observando a su hermana mayor quien admiraba con deleite el gigantesco cuerpo de agua ir y venir…´´

- Miku,… Hey, Miku…- dijo una voz omnisciente -… ¡Miku!-

- ¡A-AH, Bangarang!- dijo la peliacua desconcertada; a lo que su acompañante atinó a tomarlo como broma

- ¿Qué dices?- la peli rosa Luka reía mientras que Miku solo la observaba reír agraciada – Te dije que haré una última vuelta y luego regresaríamos a casa…- pero antes de que Miku le replicase; la peli rosa corrió a toda velocidad y se tiró de clavado; salpicando agua en el proceso

- ¡Luka chan, no hagas esos trucos que me asustan!- protestó la peliacua; no podía evitarlo,… el solo ver a su hermana mayor realizar esos trucos ya le provocaban escalofríos _**-`` Solo quiero protegerte del peligro, pero ¿Será posible que algún día ese peligro llegue?...´**_´-

Luka hizo la vuelta de 200 metros con suma rapidez; más que mal en el estilo libre ella era la mejor; puesto a que la pasión al agua y al trabajo duro estaban de su lado. En cuanto la peli rosa salió y se vistió, regresaron a una gigantesca casa. Parecía una mansión por la enormidad de sus terrenos.

Entraron y se dirigieron directamente a sus cuartos. Aquellas cuatro paredes que separaban a Miku de Luka no hacían más que preguntarse ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo eso por su hermana?

- _**`` ¿Por qué de repente solo quiero abrazarla y besarla?... pero no precisamente como hermanas…´´**_- pensó Miku, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de su padre; el hombre llamó a las dos hermanas, quienes en ese preciso instante aparecieron en el lugar citado… la cocina

El hombre era sin duda un signo de respeto; era alto, musculoso y fornido, su cabello rosado cubría su frente y un poco sus ojos agua marina que estaban llenos de bondad y cariño. Sin duda era igual a su hija mayor, quien había sacado todo de ella, incluso su pasión por el agua

- Bien niñas, las cité para un anuncio importante…- el hombre habló con su tono de voz característico, lleno de bondad y flexibilidad; curiosamente el hombre portada una gran maleta y estaba vestido muy formalmente -… lamento decirles pero nuestro club de natación estará cerrado por un tiempo,… seis meses máximo…- Luka se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su padre y rápidamente preguntó lo que quería saber

- ¿A qué se debe que cierres el club tanto tiempo?- la peli rosa amante del agua lucía algo temerosa de que no pudiese usar la piscina por seis meses

- Ah, son viajes de negocios; pero tranquila Luka chan,… las llaves están a su disposición, pero nada de abrir el club, Gakupo pasará en la mañana a limpiar las piscinas cada tres semanas, por lo que la piscina es toda suya…- Miku bajó la cabeza un poco, ella sabía que ese _**``suya´´**_ solo le correspondía a Luka, no porque sea la primogénita, sino porque ella no sufre lo que Miku sufre… -Así que no se preocupen, cuento en que ambas se cuidarán y estarán bien, más que mal ustedes siempre fueron unidas- el peli rosado le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su hijita menor quien asintió tímidamente –Ok, el taxi ya llegó, así que hay dinero en mi habitación, coman bien y no salgan tarde- dicho esto, el hombre salió a las apuradas hasta el taxi, acomodó el equipaje y el automóvil arrancó,… dejando una nube de humo a su paso.

Miku solo tosió ante el humo en sus fosas nasales; Luka cerró la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue coger las llaves del club y preparó nuevamente su ropa deportiva

- ¡Espera!- dijo Miku sobresaltando a su hermana peli rosa -¿¡Vas a irte ahora!?- Luka se paró frente a Miku ya lista para retirarse

- Tranquila Miku chan, ya sabes que soy una experta-

- Eso no importa, experta o no, no te irás Megurine Hatsune Luka- habló firmemente la chica de coletas –Te quedas aquí- Luka enarcó una ceja retadoramente; derribando un poco del muro del orgullo de Miku

- ¿Qué dijiste?- la cara de Luka se ensombreció notablemente, asustando un poco a Miku. Y de un momento a otro, la peliacua fue acorralada contra la pared, y no podía hacer nada puesto a que tenía las muñecas inmovilizadas por su captora; Luka sacó provecho de la situación y sonrió para sí misma. Y liberó a su presa

- ¿Q-Qué h-hiciste?- dijo Miku al aire, puesto a que Luka ya había tomado sus cosas y se había retirado al club -¡Te dije que no podías ir!- la peliacua persiguió a Luka, quien echó una carrera, obligando a su hermanita a perseguirla…

.

Y una vez más, Luka había ganado…

.

.

Puesto a que Miku otra vez estaba admirando su forma de nadar, sus movimientos tan bien hechos, combatiendo contra el agua para llegar hasta los extremos, simplemente perfecto  
><em><strong><br>**__**- ``Aun no entiendo de qué te quejas, sabes lo mucho que te gusta venir a este lugar y admirarla…´´**_- le dijo una voz en el subconsciente de Miku

- _**``Ya lo sé,…- arremetió la peliacua contra su propio subconsciente -… es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable luego…**_´´

- `` ¿_**De amarla? Pff, eres una cobarde, ¿Lo sabías?´´-**_ respondió esa vocecita

_**- `` ¿Quieres que te recuerde que somos la misma persona?´´-**_

- _**`` No, realmente lo sé. Es solo que no sabes lo feo que es trabajar de subconsciente de una persona así de cobarde como tú´´**_- ese comentario molestó a la peliacua, a la verdadera peliacua ¿Realmente ser un subconsciente era tan malo? ¿Y más aún cuando posees el cuerpo de una cobarde?

- `` _**Cállate, si tan malo es entonces toma posesión de mi cuerpo y haz que Luka me ame,… como pareja, a ver qué tan valiente eres…´´**_- Miku no sabía de lo que hablaba, ¿Realmente su subconsciente llegaría a tomar control sobre su cuerpo e ir corriendo a besar a Luka? Pues sí, de un momento a otro Miku se levantó de la orilla y llamó a su hermana con voz firme, la aludida salió de la piscina algo asustada, si le llamaban así era porque realmente debía ser algo grave

- M-Miku chan, no te enfades, si quieres nos vamos en este instante,…- antes de que Luka terminara la frase, fue rodeada por un gran abrazo de oso, y las siguientes palabras

- Te amo, Luka chan…- _**``Mierda, mierda… subconsciente era broma ¡NUNCA DIJE QUE EN REALIDAD QUERÍA QUE HICIERAS ESTO!´´**_

- _**``Pero lo hice, ahora disfruta el momento y agradécemelo después, chau´´**_- respondió el subconsciente, dejando a Miku sola, hasta que su abrazo fue correspondido

- Yo también te amo Miku chan- respondió la peli rosa con su característica sonrisa sincera

- _**``Yo te amo, pero no es la clase de amor fraternal que quiero**_´´- pensó la peliacua, antes de separarse sonrojada, - Y si, mejor vámonos. Empiezo a tener frío- la peli rosa asintió y secó su cuerpo y cabello y se vistió para regresar a casa.

En cuanto llegaron pidieron pizza para la cena y una gaseosa y comieron juntas. Pero al parecer la noche invitaba para hacer otra cosa

La peli rosa se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor, buscando en la opción ``PC´´ algún video de YouTube que pudiera disfrutar

- Miku chan, ¿Quieres ver algún video conmigo?- dijo la peli rosa palmeando un área del sofá – Vamos, velo conmigo, será divertido- acto seguido sonrió ampliamente, sonrojando a Miku

- E-Etto, de acuerdo…- la menor se sentó junto a su hermana mayor, quien buscó algún video de miedo, los favoritos de la gente valiente…- ¿Quién es ese? ¿Dross?- la peli rosa asintió y presionó un botón señalando el canal del youtuber, mostrando así la página principal de su canal, con sus imágenes terroríficas y sus videos que te hielan de miedo

- Espero que no te asustes luego; así que dime ¿Te animas a verlo conmigo?- dijo la peli rosa sin mirar a su hermanita, quien temblaba levemente y sudaba frío, no quería verlo… pero cualquier cosa para estar con su hermana mayor, Luka buscó un video y encontró _**``Mensajes de Facebook de una muerta**_´´.

Al principio el video avanzó con suma naturalidad; aunque la voz de Dross perturbó un poco a Miku, quien se refugiaba en los confiables brazos de su hermana. Y justo cuando el video estaba por terminar, la portada de presentación del video apareció, seguida de un escalofriante grito de una mujer a punto de ser atacada por un asesino en serie

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!- Miku se aferró a Luka lo más fuerte posible, la última correspondió el abrazo, no estaba asustada, solo algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermana

- Ah, vamos, este ha sido solo la iniciación- esto último aterró a Miku – Jajaja, es broma, es broma, veamos videos de gatitos para quitarte el miedo-

Permanecieron viendo videos de gatitos tiernos hasta que Miku quedó dormida en brazos de Luka.

La mayor no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que apagó la televisión y decidiese ir a dormir, pero la presión en su brazo le impedía

- _**`` Qué mona, se durmió´´**_- pensó tiernamente y la llevó al estilo nupcial hasta su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente, Miku sintió una calidez en su cuerpo que podría explicarse cómo, acogedora.

No podía moverse; puesto a que estaba presa por un cuerpo ajeno que evitaba su escape; en cuanto notó una melena peli rosada al instante notó que se trataba de

- `` _**¡Ugh, Luka chan!´´**_- se dijo en su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante. Sintiendo el cuerpo de Luka contra el suyo, su aroma, todo en ella era puro.

La peliacua se encontraba en un debate entre salir de las garras de su hermana o quedarse; obviamente Miku escogió lo último. Y se quedó junto a Luka.

-_** `` ¿No vas a hacer algo? ¡Actúa ya, la tienes inmovilizada!´´**_- atacó otra vez su subconsciente

- `` _**Ja, miren quien llegó… mi subconsciente´´-**_ respondió Miku hostilmente - `` Y si crees que me voy a aprovechar de la situación estás más que equivocada´´-

-_** `` Yo soy tu verdadero yo, así que se tus intenciones… eres una pervertida´´**_- encaró el subconsciente de Miku, enfadando inútilmente a la peliacua, quien no paraba de recriminarse que peleaba contra su propio subconsciente _**-`` Además, si soy yo la pervertida entonces,… ¿Por qué tienes tu mano allí?´´**_- Miku buscó sus manos para darse cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba posada sobre el trasero de su hermana

_**- `` ¿Qué demonios?´´-**_

_**- `` ¡Jajaja! Tú eres la pervertida, Jajaja´**_´- el subconsciente de Miku reía a todo pulmón ante las desgracias de Miku; esta última quitó su mano lenta y tortuosamente del trasero de Luka; ocasionando estragos en el sistema nervioso de la peliacua.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Luka empezó a mecerse alertando a Miku; la peli rosa abrió lentamente sus ojos notando a una sonrojada Miku

- Ugh,… buenos días, Miku chan- dijo la peli rosa semidormida; la peliacua solo atinó a sonreír algo nerviosa

- L-Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?- fue lo único que Miku atinó a decir. A lo que Luka negó – Etto,… ¿Iremos otra vez al club verdad?- Luka enarcó una ceja ante tal pregunta, por lo que respondió

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Creí que haríamos algo que tu querías- respondió la peli rosa confundida, a lo que Miku respondió en un susurro

- Pero,… eso quiero hacer… quiero ir al club, Luka Onee chan- respondió Miku, enterneciendo a la mayor, quien contestó resignada, pero feliz

- Bien… desayunemos y nos vamos…- dicho esto; desayunaron, se vistieron adecuadamente y se dirigieron al club de natación perteneciente a la familia Megurine Hatsune.

Y una vez más, Miku disfrutó del espectáculo acuático que Luka le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque con algo de resentimiento, puesto a que no podía evitar sentir temor a que algo le pasase a la persona más cercana que tenía, a parte de su padre quien viajaba a menudo por el trabajo y casi no estaba en casa. Pero, ¿Por qué sentía temor al agua? Simplemente porque fue la razón por la que su madre ya le era ausente en la vida de Miku

Era una mañana cualquiera en Japón, o eso era lo que creía la familia Megurine Hatsune. Debido a que ocurrió un hecho que cambiaría sus vidas por siempre

- Alerta en las noticias- dijo el reportero interrumpiendo su nota sobre la inflación de Japón – el Barco A.R.H de Green Peace sufrió una terrible tormenta en medio del abismo Challenger, tras ser protagonista de una tormenta perfecta en la zona- los ojos atentos de Miku se convirtieron en ojos vidriosos emanando en ellos dolor y preocupación

- ¿P-Papá?...- dijo Miku tirando del pantalón de su padre, atrayendo la atención del mencionado y de Luka -¿M-Mamá estará bien?- el mayor no evitó conmoverse y preocuparse; era una situación difícil, puesto a que el abismo Challenger es el sitio más profundo de la corteza terrestre

- No lo sé, Miku chan, esperemos que sí…- dijo el señor Megurine.

Pero las esperanzas fueron en vano, puesto a que todos los tripulantes murieron ahogados, incluyendo a la madre de las hermanas Megurine Hatsune.

Pero un fenómeno atrajo la atención del padre de las niñas, su hija menor ya no era tan osada en el agua, ahora más bien se alejaba cada vez más. Hasta tal punto de que al hablar con un médico, este reveló que sufría de Acuafobia. Puesto a que presenció la muerte de su madre, en televisión….´´

- Miku chan, despierta…- dijo una melodiosa voz – Te estaba preguntando algo…- Miku salió de su sueño despierto, solo para responder

- A-Ah, ¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento, estaba distraída…- respondió la peliacua

- Te pregunté si querías nadar

- Luka Onee chan, ya sabes… que no me gustan esas cosas…- dicho esto volteó la mirada, evitando observar a su hermana a quien se le desfiguró la cara de decepción

- Bueno, está bien…- dijo Luka para luego esbozar una sonrisa -… ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a los videojuegos después de la siesta? A ti te gusta eso, ¿No?- Miku regresó su mirada encontrándose con la de Luka y asintió enérgicamente

- ¡Ya rugiste!- dijo Miku muy emocionada, sacando una divertida sonrisa en su hermana mayor…

.

.

En la noche, Miku fue citada por Luka para darle una sorpresa. Miku no tenía idea que sería, solo sabía que en este momento se hallaba en el living de su casa, esperando ansiosa a su hermana ¿Será un videojuego nuevo? ¿Una mascota exótica? ¿Un bono de navidad? ¿Qué será? Hasta ahora todo era un misterio…

- ¿Lista para tu sorpresa?- dijo Luka, quien se apareció por detrás de Miku, sobresaltándola

- Luka Onee chan, ¡Me asustaste!- respondió Miku con un tierno puchero, sacándole una sonrisa a Luka

- Ah vamos, solo fue broma… en fin, ponte esto- dijo la mayor extendiéndole un pañuelo -…amárralo sobre tus ojos y deja que te lleve a la sorpresa…- dicho esto, Miku obedeció y solo pudo ver oscuridad… pero sintió que era levantada al estilo nupcial, exaltándola un poco

- ¿Q-Qué haces, Luka Onee chan?- dijo asustada

- Te llevaré así para evitar que te lastimes- ante esta respuesta, Miku se calmó un poco...

.

.

Caminaron por un tiempo, hasta que Luka la bajó de sus brazos, y tomó con sus manos los botones del chaleco de Miku, asustándola nuevamente

- ¿¡Q-Qué c-crees que haces, L-Luka Onee chan!?- Luka solo ahogó una risita, sin responderle, en cuanto Luka se deshizo completamente de sus ropas, Miku notó que no se sentía desnuda sino más bien que tenía un traje impermeable que la cubría. Pero eso no fue todo, de repente fue levantada por Luka, hasta que finalmente fue soltada sintiendo su cuerpo húmedo hasta el pecho, Miku se quitó bruscamente el pañuelo de sus ojos y cuando menos se había dado cuenta estaba dentro de -¿¡Agua!?-

La peliacua miró horrorizada el sitio donde se hallaba, a su alrededor agua por doquier, pero en frente de la menor se hallaba su hermana con una sonrisa pícara

- No te asustes, es la piscina para niños, es imposible que nos hagamos daño aquí- dijo Luka, ya que los ojos de Miku denotaban terror y debía hallar la forma rápida de evitar eso –además estás conmigo, te prometo que nada va a pasar…-

- ¿P-Por qué estoy a-aquí?- dijo Miku hiperventilándose del terror al agua, mientras tiritaba levemente -¡Respóndeme, dime a que me trajiste!-

- Miku chan, te traje para que superes tus miedos…- Luka fue empujada por Miku, quien chapoteando violentamente en el agua llegó a la orilla y salió por la escalerilla de la piscina – Miku chan…-

- ¡Luka Onee chan, no hay forma de superarlo, todo es inútil!- Miku tomó una toalla blanca y se la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo intentando secarse; Luka salió de la piscina preocupada, reprochándose internamente por su estupidez.

Miku se sentó apoyada a la pared, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Luka se puso de cuclillas quedando frente a Miku. Con sus manos comenzó a quitarle los mechones rebeldes de Miku, quienes se hallaban cubriéndole sus ojos

- Mirame, Miku... por favor, perdóname...- Miku miró a su hermana a los ojos, notando arrepentimiento en ellos, algo que hirió a la menor

- Lo siento, Luka Onee chan... pero no podré superarlo... ¡Todo es inútil!- respondió Miku con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Soy débil, no se si podré hacerlo!

- Miku chan, no eres débil...y yo se que lo superarás, yo creo en ti, te amo Miku chan y te apoyaré en todo sin importar nada...- Miku miró a Luka a los ojos, casi contemplando el océano de sus ojos y sin previo aviso. Tomó a Luka de las mejillas y estampó sus labios contra los de su hermana... pero para sorpresa de Miku, fue correspondida.  
>Luka comenzó un beso fogoso y apasionante con la menor, quien yacía de ensueño ante su propia osadía.<br>Permanecieron unidas por un lapso de 5 segundos; en cuanto se separaron para respirar se unieron nuevamente en un beso apasionado y asi continuaron por varios minutos... sin notar que a lo lejos, una persona las veía...

* * *

><p>buenoooooo antes que nada buen dia n.n este es un proyecto que Fanrubius y yo estamos haciendo, resulta que empesamos a hablar por MP y yo le tire la idea de que hagamos un FF yuri-insestuoso y le gusto OuO y yo me puse muy contentaaaa wiii weno jeje y quedamos en que ariamos un cap cada uno, el primero (que es este) lo hizo ella <strong><em>(<em>_100% ESCRITO Y ELABORADO POR ELLA, FANRUBIUS)_**y el segundo me toca a mi, no se aun cuantos caps tendra ni nada por que recien lo estamos empesando eso lo iremos viendo entre nosotras y conforme a los tiempos de cada una iremos escribiendo, no quiero prometer nada como hice con el fic que estoy todabia haciendo u.u no pude cumplir eso de suvir un cap cada semana por problemas personales asi que se verdad lo siento, pero les prometo que con esto no lles fallare, tan pronto podamos iremos escribiendo nwn bueno... la verdad es la primera vez que hago algo asiy me gusta probar cosas nuevas :D bueno, en fin, este cap fue echo por. Fan Rubius


End file.
